custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Windy Day! (1991, SuperMalechi's version) (script)
(we open up and see Michael and Amy flying their kites, as music starts for My Kite) *Michael and Amy: Flying so high with its tail in the breeze up in the air with the greatest of ease, flipping and dipping with colors so bright. I love to fly my kite. *Amy: Whirling, twirling, high in the air. Whirling, twirling, floating up there. At the end of the string, there's a wonderful thing. I love to fly my kite. *Michael: Look at it flutter and dance all around. Hear the wind blowing it high off the ground. Feel the string tugging and just hold on tight and you can fly a kite. *Michael and Amy: Whirling, twirling, fly in the air. Whirling, twirling, floating up there. At the end of the string, there's a wonderful thing. I love to fly my kite. (music ends) *Michael: I love to fly kites. *Amy: Me too. *(suddenly, a wind blows the kites and the Barney doll) *Michael: Oh no! Barney! *Amy: We'll catch him. *Michael: Yeah! *(they run after the Barney doll) *Michael: We're coming, Barney! *Amy: Don't worry, Barney! *(the wind continues to blow the Barney doll) *Michael: We're coming! Don't worry! *(the wind finally stops blowing and the Barney doll stops rolling) *Amy: Here we are, Barney. *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Hi Michael. Hi, Amy. *Michael and Amy: Barney! (they hug him) *Barney: Watch ya' doing? *Michael: We're flying a kite. *Barney: Oh. *Amy: It was so much fun. *(Shawn, Adam, Tina, Luci, Min, Derek, Kathy and Hedi arrive at the backyard) *Shawn, Adam, Tina, Luci, Min, Derek, Kathy and Heidi: Hi Barney. Hi Michael. Hi Amy. *Barney: Hi everyone! *Michael: It's an easy breezy day. *Shawn: It sure is. *Barney: Remember it. *Kids: We do. *Derek: Why was it a easy breezy day? *Barney: Right. Because it was so much fun playing on a breezy day. (music starts for Why?)Why is the grass so green? Why is the sky so blue? How many fish are in the sea and why does a Cow say Moo? *Kids: We sit around and wonder why, about so many things. We just want to know.... Why, Why, Why, WHY. *Barney & Kids: Why are there stars up in the sky? Good Questions. Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... how do the birds fly up so high? I Wish I New? We just want to know "Why?". Why does a kitty cat purr? Why does a bear have fur? How does the day turn into night and why is the moon so bright? We sit around and wonder why, about so many things. We just want to know Why?". Why are there stars up in the sky? Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and.... how do the birds fly up so high? We just want to know "Why". Why are there stars up in the sky? Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and.... how do the birds fly up so high? We just want a know "Why We just want to know "Why?" Why! (music ends) *Barney: It was so fun playing in a easy breezy day. *Adam: It sure is. *Heidi: And we can imagine things that are in a breezy day. *Barney: We can, Sylvester. There's always things to imagine. (music starts for Just Imagine) We can go anywhere we just pretend. Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me *Derek: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. *Heidi: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Michael: We could even explore with a big dinosaur *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end *Barney & Kids: Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Adam: We could go anywhere. *Amy: We can be anyone. *Tina. We can do it quite easily too. *Luci: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do *Barney & Kids: Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends)